Rain and other weather conditions can affect the functionality of vehicles. For example, rain can lower traction, enhance glare, impair vision, or the like. Accordingly, what is needed are computer algorithms for detecting and responding to rain and other weather conditions. What is further needed are systems and methods for generating training data suitable for use in developing, training, and proving such algorithms.